StarCrossed Lovers
by Wynter-Solstice
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are in love, despite the fact they know life would tear them apart eventually. What would it take for them to admit their feelings? Takes place in Book One.


**Hi people. Can't remember the last time I wrote anything in multiple point of views, so I hope in turns out well. I never wrote anything for the Hunger Games before, so I hope I catch the characters properly. Trying to make this a _happy _story, despite the beginning.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**BTW I used the song 'Girl on Fire' by Arshad. It's on the Hunger Games soundtrack and it's seriously awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I quoted in the end from the book. I own no copyrights, so I'm sorry. I just found it fit well.**

**~ _Wynter-Solstice_**

* * *

><p><strong>PEETA POV<strong>

There was a part of me that clung to fear.

Fear of the Games. Fear for Katniss. Fear that nothing was as it was made to seem when it concerned me and her.

I told myself that it didn't matter. In the end, only one was allowed to live. And chances were, the odds were not in my favour.

I didn't want to be selfish. She had Gale... Everyone in District Twelve knew that. And there was a time, I admit, I actually believed the rumours. Though knowing fully well Katniss was not like every other girl. She was special.

I managed to convince myself that the part of me that admitted on national television had not been truthful. Katniss probably thought it was some sort of ruse to live longer in the Arena. I had to stand by that. As much as I didn't want any discrepancies in our 'temporary' relationship, I felt they were necessary. When, not if, Katniss was forced to aim her loaded bow in my direction... I didn't want to feel betrayal.

It was not her fault after all, that life had plotted against the both of us. But, real or not, I must admit that the stolen kisses we shared for the camera were the most fun thus far.

Not that it said much. What fun could you have in a vicious battle to the death?

Anyways, my girl on fire was the silver lining in my dark hour. And whether she knew it or not...

I loved her. LOVE her. And perhaps, I always will.

* * *

><p><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>

I've seen the way he looks at me, ever since I found him. Awkwardly enough, I must admit there's a part of me that somewhat yearned for this small form of human love in the Arena.

After losing Rue, I suppose I didn't want to think I could lose Peeta too.

Did he really love me?

Or was that just another of Haymitch's ploy?

Trusting people seemed so much harder now. Not that I did a lot of it before. But with Gale... I forced myself not to think of him. When he proposed that we run off into the woods, was it so wrong a option now... now that circumstances seemed so overbearing.

Now that, when I thought of him, she wondered what went through his head when he saw her liplocking Peeta. Was he relived that she was doing what it took to stay alive, was he annoyed...? But for what? It wasn't as if it mattered who she kissed. Not to him anyway.

Then why was I so scared?

Maybe... I mentally face-palmed myself. What if Peeta wasn't lying? What if he actually cared?

What if Gale did not approve?

I had grown up too fast trying to care for everyone else. When was it the right time to care for me?

...

I left Peeta in the seclusion of the cave. Not because I wanted to... okay fine, I wanted to. I needed time to think. Time to ponder. Time to hunt.

And his healing injury would just slow me down. Or so I made myself believe.

Hopefully he wouldn't get into trouble... Or trouble find him for that matter.

He was safe though. That much I HAD to have faith in. Worrying made no sense. We needed food in any case.

I set the traps and slumped on the root of a large tree.

Thinking of Peeta brought tears to my eyes. It was in that moment when everything he ever said to me, done for me... made sense. I think, and for the first time, I didn't want anything to be more true. Peeta loved me.

So much he did... was doing for me, some things could not be overlooked.

I mean he teamed up with the _Careers..._ That was more I'd ever have done for him. Why else would he trust me so easily?

...

I heard the fluttering of wings above me, and I notched an arrow. The string was taut in my fingers and I looked sky-ward.

A bird with black feathers stared curiously below at me. I relieved the tension in her fingertips, stunned, shocked... A mockingjay.

But the surprise did not stop there.

The bird opened its beak to sing. Words. In the voice of Peeta Mellark.

...

_They don't own me_  
><em> I'm not a piece in their game <em>  
><em> Can't control me <em>  
><em> They're the only ones to be blamed<em>  
><em> I'll never break-down <em>  
><em> I won't give up this fight<em>  
><em> I'll give them nothing<em>  
><em> Nothing, Nothing<em>

_ Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire _  
><em> Her flames are surrounding me now<em>  
><em> As we watch as they light up the sky <em>  
><em> We must stand up and fight <em>  
><em> Cause this love is not a game to me <em>  
><em> We'll survive<em>  
><em> And start an uprising <em>  
><em> You can ignite (you can ignite) <em>  
><em> Stand and fight (stand and fight)<em>  
><em> Don't cave in (don't cave in) <em>  
><em> So Let the Games begin<em>

_..._

This could not be happening. If the Gamemakers recognised the voice... When the Capitol heard it... But the bird continued. And as much as I was mad for Peeta for doing such an idiotic thing... part of me wanted to run to him... and admit, truthfully, that I was in love with the boy with the bread.

_Notice me cause I've been here all along _  
><em> I've been waiting <em>  
><em> Since you sang me your song <em>  
><em> It's our moment to turn things around <em>  
><em> And show them something <em>  
><em> We're nothing, We're nothing<em>  
><em> And now our star-crossed love materialized <em>  
><em> We've locked our fate right here right now <em>

...

The cannon sounded... And the bird, startled flew off.

Part of me went wild with panic. They'd gone for him. I knew it. What? It had been a couple seconds, and I was one of the most highly filmed... in my opinion, it took a rather long time.

I left my traps, my bow loaded and aimed in front of me... just in case. Racing through the forest as though it was home territory, I was shocked how much this experience made a believer of me.

I didn't want the boy with the bread to die. I was in love.

I rounded a corner, the cave in my line of sight. There was a rustle of leaves to my left. Spinning, I heard a voice that made me feel giddy...

"Hey, Katniss, while you were gone I went berry-hunting. Didn't want to seem so useless," he let out a small laugh.

I let the arrow fly, embedding the trunk of a tree, inches from his face.

"What the..." he gasped, dropping the fruits from his hand. I ran to him, relieved and slightly flushed.

"I'm so sorry Peeta..." I gushed, "I heard the cannon, and thought..." I couldn't complete the thought.

I dropped my bow and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt his warmth, and his surprise.

"I..."

"What?" he whispered as I stalled.

"I love you."

Up till now, I have no idea what made me say it. Then... of all times.

But he made it the most perfect moment.

"I love you too." His hand moved to my chin, and he met my gaze. "I loved you the minute I laid eyes on you. Loved you when you didn't even know I existed. Loved you the day I gave you the burnt bread in the rain." He smiled in reminiscence.

"You weren't lying then?" I asked.

"I don't lie about important things like that."

He met my lips, warm, soft. Familiar, yet so different from what I was accustomed with.

_This is the first kiss that we're both fully aware of. Neither of us hobbled by sickness or pain or simply unconscious. Our lips neither burning with fever or icy cold. _

_This is the first kiss where I actually feel stirring inside my chest. Warm and curious. _

_This is the first kiss that makes me want another. _


End file.
